A Second Chance at Adventure
by DizzyDisneyDayDream
Summary: The Pevensie's and the Rivers are back for a whole new adventure in Narnia. Hundreds of years have passed since they ruled over the land. Now that they are back, they have to help a certain Prince and their beloved Narnians take back what is theirs. SEQUEL TO AN ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME! Peter/OC, hints of Lucy/OC
1. Introduction and recaps

**Name:** Lillian May Rivers and George Thomas Rivers

**Age:** Seventeen and fourteen

**Appearance:** Lily has waist length, dark brunette hair that falls in small waves down her back. Her body is very slender but also athletic. Her eyes are a light shade of blue that, when in the right like, looks like it has small flecks of silver in them. Her skin is fair and just about perfect. She rarely has any imperfections, but when she does, they are usually really small.

Georgie is much like his sister. He has dark brunette hair as well that curls at the ends. He gets his height from his father. Even though he is only fourteen-years-old, he is rather tall for his age at 5'11. No longer does he have his skinny, beanpole body but instead now has a more muscular build. His eyes are different from his sisters. Were hers are a light shade of blue; his are a dark blue with small flecks of green in them. His skin is the same as his sisters. Fair and near perfect.

**History:** Lily and Georgie were both born in the same small hospital in London just a few blocks away from their house. Their house was also a few blocks away from their fathers' construction company. For all of Lily's sixteen years of life and Georgie's thirteen, they have lived in the same apartment. It was rather large with four levels. To help keep the apartment, their mother rented out two of the floors. The families that lived below the Rivers family became good friends and it made everything so much better. Everything was going great for the family. That is, until the war started. As soon as he could, their father enlisted and was shipped away to help fight. To help keep the family supported, their mother found a job as a part time nurse.

**The Family:** The father's name is James. He is forty-five years old and works in construction. However, since the war started, he has been risking his life for his country. The Mothers name is Jennifer. She is forty-three years old and is a stay at home mom. Lillian is the oldest child and prefers to be called Lily. The youngest Rivers child is George but everyone calls him Georgie. Georgie is thirteen years old, but because of the war he is pretty mature for his age. He takes the role as man of the house seriously and does pretty well for a thirteen year old.

**The Friends:** Lily has quite a few friends but only two that she considers her best friends. Her first best friend she met when her family moved into the apartment. They were the Saunders family and they had a daughter that was Lily's age named Erika. They also had a son named Phillip who was Georgie's age. After the two Rivers children and the Saunders children spent some time together. They all realized that they had quite a bit in common. Lily started to spend a lot of her time with Erika while Georgie spent a lot of his time with Phillip. While Georgie spent most of his time with Phillip, Lily had one other friend that she spent time with. She didn't live in the apartment with her family but she was on the same block. That other girls name was Alexia.

**Animals:** The family has only one pet, and that is a male Siberian husky named buddy. The family got him two years ago to help keep other animals out of Jennifer Rivers garden. He did his job well because Mrs. Rivers planets were health and animal free as they could be.

_**The adventure so far…**_ During the bombing of London, many children were evacuated from their homes and sent to live in the country. Some people were placed in the homes of family members while others were placed under the care of complete strangers. The later was the case for the Rivers children, Lily and Georgie. Lucy for them, their new guardians were very nice. At least, the professor was. Mrs. Macready, not so much. But that's not important right now. What's important is that during this time of living in Professor Kirk's mansion, these two children were thrust into a wonderful adventure that changed their lives forever.

The Rivers weren't the only children staying with the Professor; there was also the Pevensie's, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and little Lucy. Right away the children became friends, Lucy and Lily, and Edmund and Georgie in particular became close friends in only a short matter of time. The two girls became close when Lily was the only one to believe that the younger girl had visited a magical land in a wardrobe while the others thought it to be just a fantasy. The boys became close when everyone seemed to turn their backs on them because of the way Edmund treated his sister (lying about the magical land, saying that it doesn't exist even though he had seen it too) and Georgie seemed to condone it. The tables turned, however, when the children ended up hiding from the Macready in the same wardrobe and were transported into the land.

Once there, they met a very kind beaver who took them to his house when they discovered that Lucy's friend Tumnus was arrested by the police. The beaver, along with his wife, then told the children about Aslan and how there was a prophecy involving the Pevensie's. During the middle of this information time, Edmund and Georgie slipped out to the White Witches house and told her everything because they thought she was nice only for her to turn out to be evil and lock them in the dungeon. Peter, Lily, Susan, Lucy, and the Beavers set out to find Aslan to save their brothers. The four stay in Aslan's camp four and are reunited with their siblings only for the reunion to be spoiled by the Witch saying that she needs the body of Edmund and Georgie or Narnia would be destroyed. Aslan settles the matter by offering up himself in their place, a sacrifice the Susan and Lucy witness in person and Lily witnesses (somewhat) in a dream.

When Lily notices Lucy and Susan are missing, she goes to the boys tent and tell them right away. Once the news is shared, she stays with her brothers and two friends, not wanting to be along in her own tent. This is a good thing because later that same night, a dryad carrying a message from Lucy and Susan arrives and informs them that Aslan is dead. The news turns out to be true and Peter is left to lead Aslan's army. Before the battle, Lily and Georgie share a small heart to heart. Edmund, Georgie, and Lily are present during the battle, but are not really a large part of it. Once the Witch is defeated, Lily and Peter share a simple kiss before joining the others to look for survivors, the wounded, and those turned to stone. A few days later, the Pevensie's are crowned kings and queens while Lily and Georgie and dubbed royal protectors; Lily of Peter and Susan, Georgie of Edmund and Lucy.

Fifteen years later, while out chasing a mystical white stage, the friends come across a lamppost they had not seen since they first arrived in the land all those years ago. They end up finding their way back to their own time and have to struggle with the adjustment to life and normal people once again. Some adjust better than others.


	2. The wait is over

"Why are you reading that rubbish?" Georgie asked, looking at the newspaper in his mate's hand.

Edmund looked up from his reading and cast the tall boy next to him an annoyed look before continuing his reading.

"You better watch it or you'll end up just like your sister." Georgie continued to tease, nodding towards Susan who was standing in front of the newsstand, looking down at a copy of the post as well and ignoring the conversation that she could clearly hear.

The black haired boy looked up again and shot his friend such a look that caused the other to chuckle. "That's not funny." He muttered before nodding towards the paper in Georgie's hand. "What about you, now that is rubbish."

Georgie looked down at the funnies he had been reading before he started teasing Edmund. "This happens to be fine literature." He said in a mock serious tone.

Edmund shot the brunette a 'whatever-you-say' look before looking over at his sister. A nerdy looking boy in glasses had walked over to her and was trying to talk to her. Nudging Georgie, he nodded his head in his sisters' direction, and evil look on his face. A look that Georgie returned as they both turned to watch Susan shut the boy down.

"I've seen you…" the boy was saying as Susan tried to concentrate on her newspaper, "…Sitting by yourself. Sometimes another girl joins you. But mostly you are by yourself."

Susan's face fell as she slowly lowered the post in her hands. "Yes, well…I prefer to be left alone most of the time." She said as she turned away from him, hoping that he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him.

He didn't.

"Me, too." A smile formed on his face. "What's your name?"

Susan let out a slow sigh before turning to face the boy. "Phyllis."

"Susan!"

Edmund and Georgie watched as Lucy came out of nowhere, breathing heavy.

"You'd better come quickly." She stated before turning to the two boys. "You two as well."

Because of Lucy's urgent tone, the three sat their reading material back on the stand before picking up their things and running after Lucy who led the way. They crossed the street quickly before heading down into the underground. As soon as they entered, they could hear the faint sound of people chanting and saw a large group standing around, blocking the stairs that led to the platform. As they got closer they could hear they were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Come on!" Pushing their way through the crowed, they saw there was indeed a fight going on. Getting even closer, they saw that Peter was in the middle of it.

He fought alone against three other boys. Two held him down while the third punched at him. The two holding him then threw him against the wall while he struggled to remove himself from their grasp. Susan looked down at her older brother, a disapproving look on her face as they made eye contact. Looking around the group, she saw Lily standing on the inner edge of the circle, a conflicted look on her pale face.

Lily wanted nothing more than to jump into the fight and help Peter. She was his protector and was more than capable of holding her own against these boys. But she held herself back because she knew that Peter was fighting for her and that he would be very mad at her if she stepped in to help. Looking up, she caught Lucy's eye and they both exchanged worried looks.

Edmund and Georgie, who had been momentarily separated from Lucy and Susan because of the large crowd of students, suddenly pushed their way through to crowd and threw themselves into the fight while Lucy yelled their names. Edmund tackled one of the boys to the ground while Georgie punched another in the face when he turned to see what had happened to his mate. Only being held down by one person now, Peter was able to free himself from the wall and take a swing at his attacker only for two more guys to join in the fight.

Peter was brought down to the ground and kicked hard in the stomach while Georgie took a hard kick to the back of the knee, causing him to go down as well. Edmund tackled another guy to the ground and hit him in the face before he was grabbed from behind by one of the other boys. Georgie and Peter tried to throw a couple more punches, but were outnumbered two-to-one. In the distance, an officer was blowing his whistle and making his way swiftly towards the fight, a few other officers following behind.

"Break it up!" The man yelled, "That's enough. Come on!"

Quickly, the crowd of students dispersed as the officers pulled the fighting boys off of each other.

"Act your age!" On of them told Peter before pushing him away from the boys who he had been fighting.

Lily, who had moved to join Susan and Lucy when the officers blew their whistles and started making their way towards to scene, shot the man a dirty look before moving to stand by Peter's side and grabbing his hand in hers. Edmund and Georgie collected their fallen hats and Edmund's scarf before following Lily and Peter as they led the way towards their stuff, Lucy and Susan following as well.

When they made it to the bench, Lily and Peter each took a seat while the others sat their own things on the ground. Lucy sat on the other side of her older brother and rested a hand on his shoulder, Susan sitting on her other side.

"You're welcome." Edmund said as he leaned against the wall next to his sister.

"I had it sorted." Peter said defensively as he pushed himself off of the bench and moved to stand in front of them.

"Sure looked like it." Georgie muttered to himself from where he stood next to his sister.

Susan shot him a quick glare before turning it to her brother that stood in front of her. "What was it this time?" She asked.

"He bumped Lily and me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked in disbelief, turning to look at Lily. The young girl couldn't believe that her closest friend had let her brother start a fight just because they had been bumped.

Before Lily, who noticed her young friends look, could answer, Peter turned around to face them. "No. After he bumped us, they tried to make us apologize. Then one of they started whistling and saying Lily should leave with them because they were more manly. That's when I hit them."

"Is it really that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked with a scoff.

Lily shook her head lightly. "I told you to just leave it, Peter." She said softly.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter complained, looking at both Lily and his sister, "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids." Edmund pointed out, earning himself a glare from Peter.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter let out a sigh before walking back towards his siblings and friend and retook his seat. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

Lily reached out and grasped his hand in hers once again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Peter looked at her and offered a small smile, but dropped it quickly. Lily was about to say something when Susan started speaking.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at these words.

"Is it really so bad to want to return?" Lily asked after a short pause. Narnia had been their home for fifteen years. Were they just supposed to forget about it just because a year had gone by without them returning? It seemed a little impatient.

As a response, Susan rolled her eyes before looking away.

"Oh, no." She said before turning to face them all again. She had spotted the nerdy boy from before. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Edmund pointed out.

"Afraid of your boyfriend, Susan?" Georgie teased with a smirk, spotting the boy from before as well. "Or are we just not good enough to meet him?"

"And here I thought we were family."

Susan shot the two and un-amused look and was about to retort when Lucy jumped from the bench and let out a cry of pain.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan hushed, not wanting to draw attention to herself for fear that the boy would actually notice her and come over. She didn't even want to imagine the type of torture Edmund and Georgie would put her through.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy said defensively, pointing towards the bench.

"Stop pulling!" Peter cried next, jumping as well before turning towards Edmund.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund insisted from his place by the wall, confused as his brothers' outburst. He wasn't even close to him.

Lily and Susan both stood as well, confused looked on both of their faces. A train started to roll into the station causing wind to play with their hair.

"Look, would you all just…" Susan started to scold, before she felt a small pinch as well. "What is that?"

Lily looked at the others, a large smile on her face. "It feels like magic."

The six children all shared looks, a few small smiles appearing as they all realized what was happening.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan instructed as she grabbed Lily and Lucy's, both who were closest to her, hands.

They had ended up in a large clomp and quickly moved to straighten out into a line. Lily and Peter grasped hands while Georgie, who ended up standing next to Lucy grabbed hers. Peter and Edmund seemed to have a little trouble, Edmund refusing to take his brothers hand. Finally Peter grabbed his brother's hand, giving him a look while he did so.

In front of them, the train was moving faster. So fast that it was tugging at their clothes and hair as well as throwing around pieces of loose paper and garbage. Around them, bricks started to fly away from the walls. Looking around, the children saw that no one but them was being affected by the unusually strong wind of the passing train. Across from them, through the gaps and windows of the train, they could see the back wall changing from brick to a clear blue sky and what looked like sandy ground. Looks of wonder appeared on the children's faces.

Within seconds, the train was gone and the six of them were standing in an empty cave.


	3. Exploring the ruins

Slowly, the six children stepped out of the cave. The warm, sea air reached their senses as they took in their surroundings. To their left was an incredibly blue ocean, so clear that it seemed to blend in with the sky as it went farther out. To their right was a vast forest of bright green plants that sat high above them on rocky cliffs. And before them was a deserted beach of golden sun-warmed sand, just waiting to be disturbed. Lucy stepped forward and looked at the others, sharing a look with her sister before the two took off towards the water; large smiles on both of their faces. The remaining four smiled at each other before running after the two sisters.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Susan called over her shoulder.

As they all ran, they removed the loose articles of their clothing, ties, hats, cardigans, scarves, and lastly shoes and socks. They also called out to each other and yelled excitedly. Once all the necessary articles were removed, they headed into the water. At once a splash fight broke out, each one of the six bending down in the shallow water to scoop up the blue liquid to throw at the others.

As they got out towards deeper water, about waist high, Lily jumped on Peter's back with enough force to knock them both under the water. They resurfaced quickly, laughing before splashing water at each other's faces. Georgie gathered Lucy into his arms before throwing her into the air, causing the young girl to scream with delight and fright before she sunk below the surface. When she emerged from beneath the water, she started after the laughing boy saying that she was going to get him. Edmund was unleashing large amount of waves at his sister while Susan tried to keep her hair from getting wet as well as return fire, each laughing louder as the war went on.

The excitement continued for about five minutes.

"Ed?" Susan called when she realized that her younger brother had stopped participating in the splash war but was instead looking off into the distance.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he sat a giggling Lily, who had moments before jumped on his back, on her feet.

Lucy and Georgie also stopped messing around as Edmund turned back to look at them. "Where do you suppose we are?" He asked, squinting from the bright sun.

"Well where do you think?" Peter answered in a matter of fact tone while Lucy and Lily exchanged wide grins.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund pointed out.

This confused everyone.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked, his dark brows knitted together.

As a response, Edmund simply pointed his finger towards the rock cliff in front of him. The five children followed his finger and noticed what he was talking about. There, nestled in between trees and other plants, lay large stone ruins. Everyone just stood in silence as they tried to remember if there had been any ruins during their rule.

"Let's explore, shall we?" Lily asked after a while before she started to make her way out of the water and back towards her things. The others followed closely behind.

Once out, they retrieved their discarded items and adorned them once again. At least, most of them. Edmund placed his hat and scarf in his bag along with Lucy's jacket while Lily and Susan tied their cardigans around their waists. The three boys carried their jackets over their arms or over a shoulder and wore their ties undone around their necks. Once they were all finished, they started to make their way towards the ruins.

* * *

It took them awhile, but the six friends were soon able to reach their destination. Quietly, they all split up to explore. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Georgie all went off by themselves while Lucy and Lily stayed close together. By now, all of their clothes and hair were dry. The salt water caused the girls hair to be slightly wavy and the boys to stick out at odd ends.

Walking around, they saw that whatever had once stood there, it had been a long time ago. The walls and other structures that remained were weather worn and covered in vegetation, trees grew in the middle of what had once been large rooms from the looks of things. While they explored, Lily and Lucy came upon a tree with hundreds of large, ripe apples. Being hungry from their hike and playing in the water, the two reached up and grabbed an apple each before they started eating, the delicious flavor bursting in their mouths with each bite.

"I wonder who lived here?" Lucy wondered aloud while her and Lily looked out at the ocean view before them.

"I think we did." Susan answered softly from a few feet behind them, a small figure in her hands.

Lucy and Lily both let confusion cloud their faces as they stepped toward the raven-haired girl. Together, the three of them examined the gold figure of a centaur that she had found, wondering what it was.

"Hey, that's mine!" Edmund called as he made his way towards the girls, Peter and Georgie following behind. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he stopped next to Lily, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

"Do they even make solid gold chess sets back home?" Georgie wondered aloud only to be ignored.

Lucy had muttered something before taking off towards a particularly set of ruins. Because she was known for getting in trouble when she went off by herself, everyone followed close behind her. She ran up a small set of stairs, a look of disbelief on her face, before turning to face the others.

"Don't you see?" She questioned.

"It's just a bunch of stone, Lucy." Georgie said, wondering what he was supposed to be seeing.

Lucy huffed at him before grabbing her eldest brothers arm and pulling him until he stood in front of a small pile of stone. "Imagine walls." She then moved on to Susan, adjusting her until she was in front of another pile. "And columns, there." She pointed for Edmund to stand in front of the pile next to Peter before she stood in front of the one next to Susan. "And a glass roof."

Lily and Georgie stood off to the side, both confused as to what their friends were doing. Letting Lucy's words sink in, they started to look around.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said as realization struck him.

As soon as he said it, Lily and Georgie were finally able to understand what Lucy had been trying to get at. Within seconds, Lily was able to remember how where they were standing right now had once been the throne room. That once beautiful place was now nothing more than a bunch of fallen walls and piles of stone. At this realization, Lily couldn't help but place her hand over her mouth as tears stung the back of her eyes.

Their home was destroyed.

Georgie noticed his sister's sudden change of mood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. The gesture comforted Lily as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. The two stayed like this for a while, while the others slowly moved to explore some more. It wasn't until Edmund called to everyone saying that he found something that they moved.

"Catapults." Edmund said once everyone had gathered around him and the large rock he was kneeling next to.

"What?" Peter asked while the others stood confused. No one remembered ever seeing a catapult.

Edmund shook his head in frustration. "This didn't just happen." He said urgently, "Cair Paravel was attacked."

"But why would someone attack Cair Paravel?" Lily asked as she wiped her face to remove the few tears that had fallen.

"When do you think it happened?" Georgie asked as well.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Peter responded. "I don't know."

They all stood there for a while, letting the news sink in. Some time while they were gone, however long it had been, their home was attacked and they weren't there to protect it. The thought saddened them all.

"Hey, do you think…" Georgie wondered out loud after a while before heading towards a large stretch of wall.

The others slowly followed behind and watched as the boy started to remove some of the rumble and plants.

"Edmund, Peter, help me with this." He said once the debris was removed.

Without question, Edmund and Peter joined Georgie by the wall and together they started to push. Nothing happened at first, but they were soon able to move the wall to reveal a very old looking door.

Georgie had found the entrance to their secret room.

Bending down, Peter grabbed a medium sized rock and started to knock a hole in the door. He was able to do this quickly, the door literally falling apart in its old age. Once it was open, Peter pulled his small pocket knife from his pocket and started to rip a chunk from the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked, turning to Edmund after he bent down to pick up a stick which he wrapped the fabric around.

"No, but," Edmund opened his satchel and pulled out a silver torch, "would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter scoffed playfully, a smile on his face.

Edmund turned on the touch and started to lead the way down the stairs. Georgie followed close behind, asking Edmund why he was carrying a torch with him anyway. Peter gestured for the girls to go ahead of him before making up the rear.

The stairs were covered with dust and dirt but still stable. The group moved slowly, not wanting to trip on the slightly steep stairs. When they came to a small landing they were about to look down at their old secret treasure room, sunlight fall from a hole in the ceiling illuminating the chests down below. Excitingly, they quickened their pace until they were on the ground floor.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter commented as he pushed open the gate.

Everyone smiled before running towards their chest to see what treasures they had placed in them. The Pevensie's chests stood in the same order as their thrones with Lily and Georgie's off to the sides, Georgie's next to Edmunds and Lily's next to Lucy's.

"I was so tall." Lucy commented as she pulled out a beautiful dress that was much too big for her.

Susan looked over at her little sister, a small smile on her face. "Well, you were older then." She reminded while Lily chuckled.

Lucy turned back and was placing the dress back in her trunk when Edmund started to speak. "As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger."

Turning from their trunks, Lily, Susan, and Lucy all started to laugh at the sight of the Just King wearing a helmet much too big for him. Lily's laughter increased when she say that her brother had place a chest plate of armor on. He was already a tall boy, but he was even taller when he was older. The chest plate was much too long and for a man with a more built chest. It was a pretty comical sight.

"What are you looking for, Sue?" Lily asked when she noticed that the older Pevensie girl was digging hopelessly in her trunk, all but one of her long ago Christmas presents in her arms.

"My horn," Susan replied, stating the missing gift, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

"Well that's a bit of bad luck." Georgie called from the other side of the room.

Lily turned back chest and started looking to make sure that her bow and all of her arrows were present. When she saw that they were, she let out a sigh of relief.

Peter had finally moved from his place at the entrance and was now opening his trunk. Without bothering to look at everything that was inside, he pulled out the sword that had been his gift and turned away from the chest. Pulling it from its scarlet sheath, he looked at the inscription on the blade.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He read.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished in a soft voice.

Everyone turned to look at her as the young girls face started to fall. "Everyone we knew," She started slowly, her voice just over a whisper, "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, they're gone."

Everyone was quiet. They had been here for a couple of hours now and none of them had even thought about what would have happened to all of their old friends. Lily stepped toward Lucy and pulled her young friend into a warm hug. Georgie felt the sword in his hand grow heavy as he thought of Oreius. The great centaur had been his trainer and friend; it was hard to think of him as gone.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said, breaking through the silence, his voice strong as he slipped into his role as High King.

Everyone nodded his or her responses.

"I'm hungry." Georgie commented offhandedly, earning him looks from everyone. "Sorry." He muttered, embarrassed when he saw everyone looking at him, before turning back to his chest.


	4. Saving a dwarf

So as to not earn weird looks from any of the Narnians that they might wonder upon, the six friends decided that it would be best if they changed their clothes. After explaining where the apple tree was located, the girls waited until the boys were gone before they started to change from their uniforms and into dresses. It took some time to find a dress that fit Lucy. But after emptying her trunk of its contents, they were able to find a dress that fit well enough. It was orange with a gold bodice and a pale blue underskirt visible from the slit at the front of her skirt. Lucy strapped on the belt which acted as a carrier for her cordial and dagger around her waist to complete her look.

Susan and Lily had an easier time finding dresses. Susan put on a light purple dress with a matching bodice. The slit down the front of her skirt revealed an underskirt only a few shades darker than the rest of her dress. She found a delicate looking gold brush in her trunk and used it to bush out her wavy hair before pulling the top layer back and out of her face. She then went and did the same to Lucy's hair. While the she was doing that, Lily was putting on one of the dresses she wore during her early days as a protector. It was a light steel gray color with a dark gray underskirt. Over that, she wore her dark green cloak with her bow and sheath of arrows on her back. Her hair she brushed out before braiding it over her left shoulder, binding it with a spare bit of ribbon found in her trunk.

"We should probably be going." Susan said after they had been down in the treasure room for twenty minutes.

"Yes, the boys are probably cursing us for taking so long." Lily agreed as she started towards the spiral staircase that would lead them out of the hidden chamber.

And she was right, the boys were indeed not happy with them for taking so long.

"It's about time! It's been ages." Georgie said with a huff as the girls walked over to the apple tree he and Edmund were sitting under, dropping an apple core onto a small pile just in front of him. Lily noticed that he was dressed similarly to her, wearing his gray protectors clothes and his dark green cloak. Off to the side a bit were the boy's carelessly thrown together uniforms. Susan also saw the pile and shook her head at it.

"Why do girls have to take so long?" Edmond complained. He was lying on his back and had his feet up in the air resting on the trunk of the tree.

All three girls rolled their eyes at the comment and didn't answer. Instead, they all walked over to the tree and each pulled an apple from a low hanging branch. They then joined Georgie and Edmund and started eating their apples.

"So where's Pete?" Lucy asked, leaning her back against the tree trunk and resting her head on Edmund's outstretched legs.

"Your dear older brother," Georgie started as he reached for yet another apple, "Took off into the woods as soon as he was dressed. He said something about scouting ahead. I told him I could do that seeing as I am the trained protector, but I think that just made him mad because he just huffed and said he was king before stalking off. I'm sure he'll return soon." As he finished speaking, he gave a shrug of his shoulders before taking a bite of apple.

The girls accepted this answer with nodded heads. A small silence fell over the group but was quickly ended when Georgie started to make jokes causing the girls and Edmund to let out loud laughs. They all then took turns telling jokes or funny stories in-between mouthfuls of apple. Edmund was in the middle of a story when Peter returned.

"I've just had a look around and guess what I found." He said as he approached them. "Nothing."

"You mean you didn't see anyone?" Susan questioned as her brother took a seat next to her. He responded with a simple shake of his head.

Everyone sat quietly at that. It seemed weird that Peter had found no one around. Sure the place looked abandoned, but that didn't mean that there weren't Dryads or something nearby. Hundreds of them used to live by the castle. It used to be you couldn't take a step outside of the walls without them coming over to you, wanting to either talk or dance.

"So what do we do?" Georgie asked, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

Peter turned to look at him before responding, "We look around."

"But where?" Susan questioned. "We already looked around here and you yourself said there was no one in the woods. "

Lily had an answer to that. "We could try the beach. See if we see any mermaids or fishermen."

Everyone nodded at the suggestion. It seemed like the most logical option. Although none of them had seen any mermaids while they were playing in the ocean, that didn't mean they weren't there. Sure they were a little tricky to talk to at times, but that didn't mean they wouldn't give them information if they asked nicely.

"Let's go then." Peter said as he pushed himself up.

Everyone groaned slightly but pushed themselves up as well. Finishing the last of their apples, they started off across the ruins until they found the path that had brought them there. They followed it until they were back on the beach.

"We've already been down that way," Georgie said, pointing toward the cave they had, only a few hours ago, stood in. "So lets go that way." He concluded, pointing in the opposite direction.

The others nodded before they all started down the beach. They walked for about ten minutes without seeing anything but birds and small crabs before Georgie who saw something in the distance stopped them.

"What do you suppose those two men are doing way out here?" Georgie asked.

The group turned in the direction that Georgie was pointing and noticed two men sitting in a rowboat. One sat there while the other one rowed.

"Do you suppose they are fishermen?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Peter shook his head, "Not dressed like that they aren't."

And he was right. The two men in the boats were dressed in chainmail, leather vests, and steel hats. The group watched as the two men stopped rowing the boat and bent down as though to grab something. When they straightened up, the group saw they were holding a tied up Dwarf.

"Definitely not fishermen!" Georgie said, a slight panic in his voice. They all knew what was about to happen.

Without thinking, Lily pulled her bow from her back, notched an arrow, and let it fly. It made contact with the boat and startled the two men holding the Dwarf. They started to look around confused. The group on the beach took this time to get closer to the men in the boat, running across the beach as fast as they could through the sand. The girls went farther faster because they were lighter then the boys with their heavy bodies and swords.

"Drop him!" Susan ordered as she readied one of her own arrows.

By then, the others had caught up. Each boy had his sword drawn and held at his side, matching intimidating looks on each of their faces. Lily stood beside Susan and readied another arrow as well, aiming it this time at one of the men instead of the boat. Lucy stood slightly off to the side with her small dagger out of its sheath.

The two men in the boat caught sight of the children on the beach, their eyes wide. They then did as they were told and dropped the Dwarf…into the water. Without hesitation, the three boys took off towards the water, Georgie removing his cloak as he ran. One of the men in the boat bent down and grabbed a crossbow. But before he could use it he was hit in the middle of the chest by two arrows, a blue feathered one and a red feather one, and knocked into the water. His companion followed shortly, having lost his balance.

By then, the three boys had made it to the water and were diving in. Peter dove and went for the Dwarf while Edmund and Georgie swam for the boat. None of them encountered the second man from the boat. They all soon returned with the things they had rescued, Peter laying the Dwarf gently on the ground while Edmund and Georgie pulled the boat to shore. While each boy tried to catch his breath, Lucy knelt down and used her dagger to cut the Dwarf's bonds. With his hands free he removed his gag and spat water out onto the sand.

"'Drop him!'" He sputtered angrily once he had steadied his breath and pushed himself onto his feet. "That's the best you could come up with?"

The outburst stunned all six children. They hadn't been expecting that.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan shot back, slightly offended.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" The Dwarf continued.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter pointed out harshly. He didn't like how the Dwarf was talking to them after they had just saved him.

Lucy was gentler with her words. "Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" She asked softly.

"They're Telmarines." The Dwarf said, his voice quieter then before. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund questioned, a look of confusion on his face.

The Dwarf gave a small scuff before speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

The six friends then shared a look as small smiles appeared on their faces.

"It's a bit of a long story, really." Lucy said.

The Dwarf straightened up and turned to look at the six in front of him, really look at them. Lily walked behind the group and handed her brother his cloak while Susan passed Peter his sword. Realization seemed to struck the Dwarf as his mouth fell open.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He moaned slightly, "You're it? You're the kings and Queens of old?"

"Well, they are anyway." Georgie said, pointing to the Pevensie's. "My sister and I are just their protectors."

The Dwarf turned to look at the two Rivers siblings, the look of disbelief still on his face, before turning to Peter who stepped forward offering a hand.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent."

The Dwarf looked at Peter's hand skeptically while Edmund and Georgie tried to hide their laughter. Lily hit the two on the back lightly but couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan pointed out.

"Probably." The Dwarf agreed with a chuckle.

Peter cleared his throat while his cheeks turning a faint red color. "You might be surprised." He said as calmly as he could while drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The Dwarf warned.

Peter shook his head before nodding to his brother. "Not me. Him."

A playful smirk appeared on Edmunds face as he drew his sword. Peter then offered his sword to the Dwarf who accepted it with slight hesitation, the blade falling to the sand because of it's weight.

"Are you sure you don't want your little protector to fight this for you?" The Dwarf asked.

Edmund cast a look at Georgie who shook his head before turning to the Dwarf again. "I'm sure I can handle myself." He said cockily, gesturing to the sword in the Dwarf's hand still resting in the sand. He then turned to look at his siblings and friends, a look of enjoyment on his face.

"Have it your way." The Dwarf muttered quietly before lashing out with the sword, taking everyone by surprise. They learned that he had only been pretending to not be able to hold the sword so they would underestimate him and lower their guard. Edmund reached slowly, thrown off by the trick that had been played on him. He brought his sword up to block the Dwarfs attack only a second before it happened, the two blades meeting with a loud clang.

The Dwarf swung again, only this time higher. Edmund ducked to avoid the swing, which brought him down to the Dwarfs level and resulted in him getting hit in the face. He stagger back slightly while Lucy called out his name.

"Oh, are you alright?" The Dwarf asked mock apologetically. He took another swing but Edmund avoided it again, this time by stepping around him and hitting the Dwarf in the bum with the flat of his sword. That did nothing but make the Dwarf anger and caused him to attack with a growl. He swung low, at Edmund's feet, but Edmund jumped the blade. The two blades made contact a few more times before Edmund bested the Dwarf, causing the sword to fly out of his hands. Edmund then held his sword ready to deliver the final blow while the Dwarf stood there stunned.

"Beards and bedsteads!" He exclaimed before falling down and sitting on the sand. "Maybe that horn worked after all. "

"What horn?" Susan asked, although she had a feeling that she knew which horn the Dwarf was talking about.

"A fancy looking white one. Some boy, who I suspect to be Prince Caspian, blew it in front of my doorstep."

The first part of the statement the children all understood, he was talking about Susan's horn, but the second part confused them.

"What do you mean you suspect it was Prince Caspian. Who is he?" Lily asked.

The Dwarf looked at her and then the others who all wore matching looks of confusion. He was about to make a comment about it being common knowledge but then remembered that they had just returned. "He's the Prince of the Telmarines. And I don't know if it was him for sure or not because a moment later I was trying to fight off the soldiers he brought with him."

The six accepted this news with nodded heads. They stood there a bit awkwardly before Lucy stepped forward.

"We never introduced ourselves. I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She introduced, leaving out her queenly title on purpose. The others then took turns introducing themselves as well.

"Susan Pevensie."

"Edmund."

"George Rivers, but call me Georgie."

"Lily Rivers."

Everyone already knew Peter the Magnificent so they turned to the Dwarf who had yet to say his name.

"Trumpkin." He said after a short hesitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Trumpkin!" Lucy said happily, flashing a bright smile.

Trumpkin seemed to not be used to such treatment because he looked slightly confused but offered a rather small smile in return. Peter watched on impatiently for a moment before he let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, now that we all know each other, can we please go or are we going to continue to stand here?" He asked.

The smile fell from Trumpkin's face as he turned to face the High King. "Where is it you are planning to go?"

"The Narnians. You're going to lead us to them." Peter said in his king voice, powerful and commanding.

"Oh am I now?" Trumpkin challenged. All his life he went without orders from someone and he wasn't likely to start now. Especially the orders of some kid, even if the said kid was the High King of Narnia.

Peter's face hardened as he opened his mouth to say something when Lily stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to glare at her only for her to shoot one of her own. Lucy took advantage of her oldest brother being distracted and stepped forward.

"It would be really helpful if you could lead us to the Narnians. Please." She said sweetly.

Trumpkin turned to her and immediately let out a sigh. "Fine. I can take you to them." He said defeated. No one could say no to Lucy, not when she looked at you with her big innocent eyes and sweet face. It was an evil power she had.


	5. Times have changed

Piling into the boat, the group started across the water. Edmund sat at the back and steered the boat while Georgie took the first turn rowing. Lily and Peter sat together in front of Edmund while Susan and Lucy sat behind Georgie and in front of Trumpkin, who sat at the very front. It was a tight fit, but they managed. For the first couple of hours there was very little talk as the six humans took in their surroundings, looking for landmarks that remembered.

"Here Georgie, you've rowed long enough." Peter said after a while, noticing the layer of sweat that had covered the protectors skin and wetted his hair to his forehead.

"Thanks." Georgie said with a nod before carefully rising from his seat. The two moved slowly changing seats, not wanting to tip the boat over. After about a minute of careful steps, they had swap seats. Georgie accepted the water skin his sister offered him gladly, taking a hearty gulp.

A lapse of silence fell over the group once more. This one was shorter though, however, and was broken this time by Lucy.

"They're so still."

Trumpkin turned an eye on the young girl before following her gaze to the trees above. "They're trees." He said, turning back to her, "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance." Lucy answered sadly.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin explained, filling Lily and Georgie, as well as the Pevensie's, with regret. They should have been there to help.

Lucy was the first to recover from the feeling and shook her head slightly. "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin gave a small huff. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said quietly.

As much as they had all missed their families during the first few years in Narnia, they loved the land and it's people greatly and had no plans of ever going back. The six of them had fully intended on remaining in Narnia until their dying day. After they had stumbled out of the wardrobe that day a year ago, they had spent most of their free time trying to find a way back even though it was against what the professor had advised. After a week of nothing, they finally gave up.

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

Across from her, Lily watched as Peter's face hardened. "Get us to the Narnians… and it will." His voice was strong with confidence and determination. He was going to fix things.

They continued across the water for another ten minutes before they found a strip of beach. As they got closer, Georgie and Peter jumped out to help push the boat to shore while Trumpkin jumped out with the anchor and dropped it on the sand a bit up the beach. The others then got out of the boat, all of them grabbing hold of the rope to help pull it to shore. All except for Lucy, that is, who started slowly making her way down the beach.

"Hello there."

Everyone looked up from the boat and looked in the direction of Lucy's voice. They saw that she had started wandering down the beach and was making her way towards a large black bear.

"It's all right. We're friends."

The group at the boat thought nothing of it. In fact, they were glad to finally have met someone other then the grumpy Dwarf. Trumpkin, however, reacted differently. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't move, your Majesty." He called in warning.

Lucy turned around, unsure why she would have to stay still. As soon as her back was turned, the bear started making its way quickly towards her. Hearing the grunts, and noticing the startled looks on her siblings and friends faces, she turned around. Seeing the approaching threat, she turned and started to run away.

Those by the boat moved quickly. Trumpkin ran to it while the boys all dug around at its bottom where they had placed their swords. Lily and Susan both stayed where they were standing and pulled their bows as well as an arrow each from their backs. Together they notched their arrows.

"Stay away from her!" Susan called, sighting the bear.

Lucy could hear the bear getting closer and turned to see how much space was between them. In doing so, her feet got tangled and she fell to the ground. Turning on her back, she watched helplessly as the bear got closer, screaming when she saw it was only about a foot away.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund yelled, running towards his younger sister with his sword in hand.

"Lily, Shoot!" Georgie yelled as well, running after Edmund. "Hang on, Lucy!"

Lucy screamed as the bear got up onto its hind legs, towering over her. It was about to strike when an arrow pierced its breast. It gave a great groan before falling over, dead. Lucy turned to look behind her. Even from a distance she saw that it hadn't been her sister or friend who had saved her, but Trumpkin. Georgie turned back to look at the Dwarf before continuing to make his way towards Lucy.

"Are you alright?" He asked once he had reached her, offering her a hand.

Lucy accepted his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, nodding her head in answer. She had suddenly lost her voice. Once she was up, Georgie wrapped a protective arm around her and held her close. Lucy responded by wrapping her arms around him as well, her eyes never leaving the bears body.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked, disbelief written on hers and everyone else's face. They had never seen a bear do that before. They were usually so nice.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin grumbled before making his way towards it.

Susan remained where she was, unable to comprehend what had just been said and her actions. She had almost let her little sister be attacked by a bear because she had thought it would stop. It wasn't until Lily laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder that she moved and they joined the others. Trumpkin stood close to the body, prodding it slightly with his bow, checking to see if it truly was dead.

"Thanks." Lucy said quietly.

"He was wild." Edmund observed, shock written plainly on his face.

Peter turned to his brother. "I don't think he could talk at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin pointed out as he pulled out a dagger. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He then started to cut into the bear.

Lucy turned away from the sight, burying her face in Georgie's chest while she cried softly.

Trumpkin looked up and noticed them looking at him. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or would you like to get a fire started?"

"Why?" Peter asked, watching the scene with a slight look of sadness on his face.

"Well, your majesty, meat like this is hard to come by and I don't plan on wasting it. Now if you want to eat, I suggest a fire is made." The dwarf answered as calmly as he could before continuing his work.

Peter nodded his head before turning to his brother. They shared a look before heading into the woods to collect wood. When they returned, Trumpkin was almost finished cutting the meat from the bear. And by the time a fire had been started, he had finished.

Everyone sat silently around the fire, each holding a skewered piece of meat over the flames. The children felt slightly uncomfortable, but soon got over it. They realized that they needed the meat to continue on their journey and that the apples they had had a few hours ago wouldn't have gotten them very far.

Once the meal was finished, they wrapped the leftover meat in some large leaves before storing it in Edmund's satchel. The fire was then put out and they continued on their way.


	6. I believe you

Now that they had some real food in them, the group was able to move quicker. After about an hour, they had made their way deeper into the forest. Peter led the party followed closely by Lily. Susan and Lucy walked a few steps behind with Trumpkin, the two girls talking quietly with one another. Edmund and Georgie brought up the rear, both talking as well as keeping an eye out for more wild animals that might attack.

"I don't remember this way." Susan called up to her brother as they walked into a section of forest surrounded by large rocks.

"That's the problem with girls." Peter said over his shoulder, a faint smile on his face, "You can't carry a map in your heads." The comment earned a few chuckles from the boys in the back, but not from the girls.

Lucy and Susan both rolled their eyes at their brother while Lily let out a small huff before playfully hitting the High King on the shoulder only to have him laugh and smile wider.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy teased back.

"What's that? Hot air?" Georgie asked from behind. His comment was followed by a loud laugh from Edmund.

Susan quickly spun around, a smirk on her face. "Hot air is better then having nothing at all, Georgie."

"Our heads are not filled with nothing. As Peter so kindly pointed out, us men carry maps in our heads." Georgie pointed out smugly.

"So you have a map in your head, but not a brain? That's good to know, brother." Lily called back from the front. Turning her head, she saw her brother's smiling face turn into a glare. Sarcastically, she blew him a kiss and smiled lovingly back at him before giggling and turning back around.

Peter stopped for a moment, looking around intently before starting through the woods again.

Susan shook her head before bending down to speak quietly to her sister. "I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place."

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked, having heard the exchange. Georgie had also heard and was looking quizzically at the girls.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy explained, turning back to look at the boys before sharing a smile with her sister and continuing after Lily and Peter.

Trumpkin stopped in his tracks. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" He muttered sarcastically. Edmund and Georgie both shook their heads and tried to hide their smiles.

Ahead of them, Lily and Peter stood in a small clearing like place surrounded by large rock walls.

"I'm not lost." The blonde king insisted quietly, speaking more to himself then to anyone.

"No." Trumpkin agreed from behind, jumping down from the rock he had been standing on. "You're just going the wrong way."

Peter's face hardened as he turned around to face the dwarf. "You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin pointed out.

"That explains it, then." Peter said through clenched teeth, "You're mistaken."

Ignoring the looks of irritation on his sisters' faces, Peter turned on his heel and started to continue down the path. Lily turned back and shared a quick look with Susan before hurrying after the King, her plan being to try and calm him down.

"I can't wait until we meet Prince Caspian. I can already tell that encounter is going to be a joy." Georgie muttered sarcastically before starting off after his sister, the others following behind.

* * *

The next hour and a half was spent in almost dead silence. Lily had talked Peter into calming down some, but he still refused to look at Trumpkin. Everyone just trudged along behind him, keeping their comments to themselves. Even when they all felt like they were about to drop from walking for so long, they held their tongues and pushed themselves to continue until they reached their destination only to find that there was a problem.

Where there should have been a river was now a rather deep canyon.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan started to explain like the scholar she was.

"Oh, shut up." Peter muttered angrily. He was not in the mood to deal with his sister's lecture.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

The dwarf gave a small scoff. "Yeah, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter defended, turning around to face Trumpkin and his brother.

Trumpkin just ignored the comment and offering an alternative to the problem. "There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that then walking." Susan mumbled before turning and following Trumpkin. Georgie also grumbled a response to Edmund before the two of them started walking again as well.

Lily rested a hand on Peter's shoulder and urged him to follow as well while trying to make him feel better. "You were right, it's just that time had passed and changed everything. It's alright. We'll find-" Suddenly she was cut off by Lucy yelling excitedly.

"It's Aslan! He's over there!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the young girl who was pointing over at the other side of the canyon.

"Don't you see? He's right…" She continued, turning back around to see nothing. The ledge on the other side was empty. "..there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, humoring her more then anything.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy insisted, turning around to face the others. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Looks were exchanged as the others silently wondered what to do.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter said cautiously, "Just like that bear. "

"I think I know Aslan when I seem him." Lucy insisted stubbornly.

The two paused momentarily in their conversation to look at each other. And while they did that, an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Trumpkin took this moment to voice his thoughts on the matter, and like they had been so far, they weren't very encouraging. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

Edmund, who stood next to the Dwarf, turned to him. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." He admitted softly, before turning to face Lucy and Peter.

Georgie nodded his head, agreeing with what his friend had just said. Because Edmund had not believed in his younger sister, he had ended up looking stupid as well. The Witch had almost killed him because he had gone along with Edmund.

Peter let the words his brother had just said float around his head. He thought about the possibility of his sister actually seeing Aslan before giving a soft shake of his head and turning back to Lucy.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" He asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy replied sadly.

Peter stood quickly for a moment, thinking things over before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Lu." He said before turning and walking away with Susan and Trumpkin following.

Lucy remained where she was standing, a sad look on her face. While half of her party started to leave, she slowly turned back to the ledge where she had seen the great lion. She was so hurt that her siblings had yet again chosen to not believe her simply because they had not seen what she had seen. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around to follow after the others when she noticed that Edmund, Georgie, and Lily had not yet moved from their spots.

"I'm so sorry that this has to happen to you again, Lucy." Lily said before walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug. "But if it makes you feel better, I believe you."

The young girl wrapped her arms around the older one and gave only the faintest of sniffles before letting go. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she did not let them fall. She refused too. "Thank you, Lily." She said softly, offering a faint and sad smile.

Lily looked down at her friend and noticed for the first time just how strong she had become. She was so different from the young girl she had met a year ago when they had been evacuated to the same house. The first time, when her siblings had not believed her, she had cried more then a couple times. But now she stood straight and strong.

"We believe you too, Lucy." Georgie added, gesturing to Edmund and himself.

Lucy looked to her brother and her protector and offered them a small smile as well. "Thank you." She said again, her heart warming that at least a few people believed her.

"We should probably go before the others start to worry or get too far ahead." Edmund informed after a small pause. The other nodded their heads before they started after the others.


	7. Telmarines and journeying

The journey to Beruna was a silent one as everyone was too lost in his or her own thoughts to speak. Most of the thoughts were about Aslan and whether or not Lucy had actually seen him as well as why none of them had seen him. Some of the other thoughts were of what the Narnians were going to think when they showed up. Would they believe that they really were their Kings and Queens of old or will they have to prove themselves like they did with Trumpkin? These thoughts were so powerful that they distracted the children from the noises that started to fill the woods for longer then they should have.

"That's that noise?" Susan wondered, finally being pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of banging.

"I was wondering the same thing." Peter replied, looking around for the source.

"Look out!

"Timber!"

Georgie tilted his head to the side slightly, his brows knitted together. "Are those voices?"

"They're coming from over there." Edmund said, pointing to the tree line only a few yards in front of them.

Carefully, the group made their way towards the place Edmund had pointed to. Stepping out of the cover of trees, they saw the cause of the noises and voices they had heard.

Men, hundreds and hundreds of men, were working hard building a bridge across the river. They sawed trunks, hammered nails, carried planks, and shouted loudly to one another; either calling out orders or yelling out warnings. But a bridge wasn't the only thing being built it seemed. Dotting the shoreline were a few very large, very menacing looking catapults.

The group quickly crouched behind a pile of tree logs and carefully looked over the top with horrified looks on their face. They noticed that workers were not the only ones who occupied the river side, but soldiers as well. They marched in straight rows with their armor clanking with each step and the tips of their weapons shining in the sun. They were unable to see any more as a couple horse came up and stopped only a few short feet from their hiding spot. The group quickly ducked down as low as they could to avoid being seen.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan admitted to Peter in a hushed voice.

Peter nodded his agreement before rising slightly and retreating back to the cover of the trees, the others quickly following behind. They continued to walk for a while, fearing that one of the men would come across them in his search for wood if they stayed to close, before finally stopping to discuss what they had just seen.

"All those trees." Lucy said sadly as she took a seat on an old stump.

"I supposed those were Telmarines." Georgie guessed, turning to Trumpkin for confirmation. The Dwarf nodded his head. "Great."

Peter looked back towards where they had just come from before turning to the Dwarf as well. "Well that was great, thank you so much for almost leading us directly into the hands of the people that want to take over Narnia."

Trumpkin took a step towards the High King, his anger quickly crossing his face. "Listen here boy-" He started before being cut off by Lily.

"Stop it," She said, looking down at the Dwarf before turning to Peter. "Both of you. I'm sure Trumpkin didn't know the Telmarines were building a bridge over the river so there is no need to get all upset at him."

"Lily's right. We need to figure out our next move and you two fighting isn't going to help." Susan agreed.

Peter and Trumpkin continued to glare at one another for a moment before looking down at their feet. The girls were right. They needed to figure out what to do next, and fighting wasn't going to help.

"I think we should head back to that gorge where Lucy saw Aslan. Maybe if we look around some we'll be able to find a path or something. " Edmund suggested. He was leaning against a thin tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Peter looked at his brother before turning to look in the direction of the gorge. Carefully he thought about how far away it was before turning to the direction of the workers. Not being able to think of anything better, he slowly started to nod his head.

"I think that may be our only option." He agreed before looking up to the sky. "It'll be getting dark soon, though. I think we should make camp for the night and return to the gorge tomorrow."

"We have at least another couple of hours before it starts to get dark." Georgie said, looking up at the sky as well. "We should be able to make it to the gorge before the sun starts to set. I think it would be safer if we made camp there, anyway. If we camp close to here we run the risk of being found by the workers."

Trumpkin thought over this statement before speaking. "The boy is right. At the rate those men are working they would likely find us by morning."

"I suppose you're right." Peter admitted. "We should go then.

A few moans were given as people had just started to get comfy, but they soon got over it as the faint sound of yelling reached their ears once again. Coming together quickly, they started off towards the gorge.

* * *

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked once they had made it back to the gorge. He stood at the edge once again with Lucy beside him and the others a few steps behind.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy grumbled, glaring at her brother. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Stepping away from the ledge, she walked past her brother and started walking along the sides.

A look of confusion mixed with exasperation crossed Trumpkin's face. "I am a grown-up." He pointed out while following the young queen's movements with his eyes.

Lucy stopped about a foot away from everyone and took a step towards the ledge to get a better look. "It was right over…" Lucy started only to be cut off by the ground falling from beneath her.

Everyone was stunned for about half of a second before they jump into action, yelling the young girls' name while running towards the place where she had fallen through. Moving cautiously, but urgently, Trumpkin and Peter looked over the side of the cliff. Both were immediately relieved to find that she was alright, having landed on a path only a few feet below them.

"…here." Lucy finished good naturedly, meaning the path she was now sitting on.

"Thank god." Susan breathed at the sound of her sisters' voice.

Lily reached out and grasped the Gentle Queens hand before giving it a quick squeeze. She too had been worried about her young friends safely. But now that she had heard her voice she was able to breath easy once again. Susan turned her head and offered Lily a smile, which the protector returned.

"I suppose we found our path." Georgie said with a grin, happy to see that Lucy had really told the truth. "So lets get moving shall we?"

"Yes." Peter agreed before giving orders. "I'll go down first, then Susan and Lily. Ed, you'll go next, followed by Trumpkin, and Georgie last."

Everyone nodded their understanding.

Once Peter had carefully lowered himself down to the path with Lucy, he double-checked that the ledge was stable before helping Susan down and then Lily. Edmund, Georgie and Trumpkin soon followed in their directed order. Once everyone has down, the group started their descent.

"Water!" Georgie cried as soon as they had reached the bottom. Their water skins had run dry hours ago and the group was parched. Running over, he quickly knelt down on the rocks before cupping his hands and bringing the cool liquid to his lips. The other soon joined him and began drinking as well.

"We should get going. We still need to climb the other side." Peter said once he had finished drinking, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. "We'll set up camp once we reach the top."

There were a few groans and sighs but no complaints as the rest of the group rose to their feet. Because none of them wanted to walk across the cold river, they decided to walk along it's banks a bit until they came across a rock path cutting its way across. When the task of crossing was completed, they then set to work finding another path that would take them up. It was a bit difficult, but soon Edmund found one. It was a bit narrower then the first so they had to move a tad slower. To help steady themselves, they used the rocky wall as a sort of handrail, gripping onto roots and hanging onto the hard surface when they needed too. By the time they made it to the top, the sky was starting to darken.


	8. Lost and Found

"We should probably set up came here." Peter said, stepping into a small clearing not to far away from the ledge. "Edmund, Georgie, you two go and get wood for a fire. Susan, you and Lily start clearing away some of these stones and leaves. Lucy, help Trumpkin get that meat ready. And I'll start a fire."

Because it was late and everyone was tired from their long day of traveling, no one questioned their orders. Susan and Lily used some of the larger stones for a fire pit and handed the larger twigs and leaves to Peter to use as kindling. Once Edmund and Georgie returned, larger sticks were fed to the fire until it was strong enough to cook the rest of the bear meat.

Dinner was a quiet affair. There was very little conversation as everyone put most of their attention on their food. Once they were finished, they wrapped up the little meat that was left before deciding that it would be best just to go to sleep right away.

"We should set up a watch," Peter suggested. "Just in case another wild animals comes along or those workers decide to work late into the night."

"Do you really think those workers would come across the gorge for wood?" Lucy asked, looking behind her in the direction of the cliff.

Peter just shook his head. "No, I don't expect them to cross the gorge for wood. But we should be ready to move incase they come close. They may come looking for trees but get distracted by the smoke from our fire and decide to come investigating."

"I'll take the first watch." Georgie volunteered. "You all can get some rest and I'll wake either you, Peter, or Edmund in a couple of hours for the second watch."

Nobody argued. Instead, they all lay down on the ground around the fire, hoping to feel its warmth and chase away the slight chill that blew through the air. It wasn't long before things were quiet and Georgie was the seemingly the only one awake. He sat close to the fire, his cloak laying around his back to keep him warm while the fire kept his front warm.

* * *

"Lucy." Susan whispered quietly. "Are you awake?

Lucy gave a small hum as an answer. Susan pushed herself up slightly so she leaned on her arm and was closer to her sister. After giving a quick glance at Georgie, who had moved from the fire about an hour ago and was now leaning against the trunk of a tree wrapped up in his cloak, she decided that he was most likely wrapped up in his own thoughts to listen to their conversation and figured it was safe to speak.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

The young Pevensie continued to lay on her back for a moment before pushing herself up on her arm and turning to her sister. "You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan said.

Lucy thought about it for a moment before letting out a faint sigh. "I don't know." She paused for a moment, thinking over what she was about to say next. "Maybe you didn't want to."

Susan let her sisters words float around her head. "You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" She asked.

"I'd hoped so." Lucy admitted.

The Gentle Queen sat there quietly for a moment before turning back onto her back. "I'd finally just gotten used to the idea of being in England." She said with a sigh.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy questioned. From the tone her sister had just used for her previous statement, she was slightly afraid of the answer.

"While it lasts." Susan admitted quietly, before turning her back to her sister and closing her eyes.

Georgie, who had been watching the scene quietly from his place beside the tree, waited until he was sure that Susan had drifted off to sleep before getting up and walking over to Lucy.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked, sitting down next to her head.

Lucy turned her head to look at her protector. "Yes. I can't stop worrying." She admitted.

"And what is it you are worrying about?"

The girl let out a soft sigh before answering. "Lots of things. I worry about us and whether or not we can fix things, I worry about the trees never waking up, and I worry about what might happen once we are finished here."

"What do you mean you worry about what might happen when we are finished here?" Georgie asked, not understanding her meaning.

Lucy lifted herself up and turned to face Georgie like she had done a few minutes ago to her sister. "Well, what if this is it? What if when we go home after this we never come back?"

Georgie could see that talking about this was making the young girl upset and decided that it would probably be best if he changed the subject as soon as possible.

"You know, I think that it is possible that this is our last time in Narnia." He started. When he saw Lucy lower her head, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "But there is also the possibility that we will return after this. I mean, we're here right now, aren't we? It all depends on Narnia and when she needs us. I think that as long as we believe in her, she will find a way to bring us back."

The two slipped into silence for a moment while Lucy thought over what Georgie had just said. It seemed to make sense. They were here now, and it seemed to be because Narnia needed their help with the Telmarines that had taken over. And the first time they had been in Narnia it was because the White Witch was ruling it harshly. It seemed to need them quite a bit, and the promise of returning again brought hope to Lucy's heart.

"I guess you're right." She said, a faint smile forming on her face.

Georgie returned the smile before pushing himself to his feet. "Of course I am. Now it's late, you should try and get some sleep." He said before unfastening his cloak and handing it to her. "Here, you should take this."

Right away she started shaking her head. "I can't take that. It's yours. You need it more while you keep watch."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Take it." He insisted.

Reluctantly, but thankfully, Lucy took the cloak from her protector and spread it across her body. Georgie smiled before stepping closer to the fire and taking a seat. Things were quiet for a moment as the two got comfortable on the ground. It was so quiet that Georgie had assumed Lucy had fallen asleep when he heard her quiet voice.

"Goodnight, Georgie."

Georgie sat there for a moment, carefully poking at the slowly dying fire, before speaking. "Goodnight, Lucy."

* * *

The first thing Lily noticed when she awoke the next day was the lack of a body next to her. Opening her light sensitive eyes slightly, she saw that Peter was no longer next to her like he had been the night before.

"Peter?" She muttered quietly, pushing herself up slightly to look around. In doing so, she noticed everyone was still asleep except for Lucy who was missing as well.

"Guys!" She cried, feeling adrenalin coursing through her, waking her up instantly. "Get up!"

Around her, the others let out slight moans as they were forced from sleep. Georgie muttered something before rolling over and going back to sleep. When nobody moved to rise, Lily started to yell.

"Oi, you lot! Peter and Lucy are missing!"

That sure got everyone's attention. Quick as lightning, everyone was sitting up straight and wide-awake.

"What?!" Georgie cried. He turned to his left quickly and looked at the empty spot on the ground that Lucy had previously occupied, his tossed aside cloak being the only evidence that the young girl had once been there. "Where are they?"

"If I knew that they wouldn't be missing now would they?" Lily snapped as she pushed herself up from the ground.

Georgie sent a glare at his sister. "Some protector you are!" He shot back, rising to his feet as well. "Way to let the High King just wander off!"

Lily let out a scoff while rolling her eyes. "Cause you're so much better. Peter has a sword and can protect himself while Lucy only has a dagger. What if she's been attacked?"

Both siblings hated yelling at each other. But right now, they were both scared and confused. It was their jobs to make sure that nothing bad happened to the Pevensie's and now two of them had gone missing right from under their noses. They were angry with themselves for letting this happen.

"Will you two stop bickering? This isn't helping us to find Peter and Lucy." Susan said, coming between the two siblings who looked down at their feet in shame. "Now, Lucy probably went off wandering somewhere. We all know that this is something common with her. Peter probably noticed she was gone and went off to look for her."

"Georgie, you're a decent tracker, do you think you can figure out which way they went?" Edmund asked, turning to his friend.

"I'm not decent, I'm an expert." Georgie muttered, slightly offended before nodding his head. "Yeah, let me look around to see if I can find anything." Walking around the perimeter of the camp, he looked for anything that would tell him which way Peter or Lucy could have gone. It didn't take him long to find a footprint and a couple of bent twigs. "At least one of them, but most likely both of them went this way. Come on."

Together to group of five headed in that direction until they came to a small grove of trees with a path running between them. Figuring that either Lucy or Peter must have followed it, they did the same; moving quickly in the hopes of catching up to them.

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked as a faint clanging reached her ears. "It sounds like…" Quickly she pieced it together as the sounds of grunts and yells mixed with the clangs. "Oh no!"

Their steps became quicker as they followed the sounds of fighting, their minds traveling to the worst possible situation; Peter and Lucy had run into trouble. It didn't help that they soon heard the voice of Lucy crying for someone to stop followed quickly by animal sounds.

"That doesn't sound good." Georgie said, pulling out his sword.

"No it doesn't." Lily agreed, grabbing her bow and notching an arrow while Edmund also pulled out his sword.

They continued to run until they saw a break in the trees. They all paused for a moment, preparing themselves for a fight before running out; Susan yelling her older brother's name loudly to tell him they were there while they did so.

But it was all unnecessary. There was no fight going on. All eyes were on them as they stopped in their tracks just a few steps behind Lucy.

"Looks like we found the Narnians." Lily observed, her eyes traveling all around at the many creatures and animals that stood around them while returning her arrow and bow to the sheath on her back.

"And that Prince Caspian fellow as well." Georgie added, his sword still in hand. "I suppose we should go and find out what is going on."


	9. Prince Caspian

"High King Peter." Caspian said almost hesitantly, as though something confused him. In his hands he held Peter's sword and he looked at it for a moment before turning his gaze to its owner.

"I believe you called."

Again Caspian spoke hesitantly, looking this time from Peter to the others. "Well, yes, but…" He admitted, "I thought you'd be older."

That explains why he still looked slightly confused.

Lily watched as Peter suddenly stood up straighter at the comment and rolled her eyes. Although she would never say it to Peter's face, she was starting to find it a bit annoying how he was always complaining about people seeing him as a kid. The longer they had been away from Narnia, the worse the complaining had gotten. She understood that it must be hard having to live the life of a king for so long and then having to adjust to the life of a student again. But there was a right away and a wrong way of handling things, and starting fights or glaring and being rude to others was the wrong way.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter started saying as he slowly started to back up.

"No, that's all right." Caspian said quickly. "You're just not exactly what I had expected."

While he spoke, his eyes flickered back to the group standing not too far away. His eyes fell on Lily a bit longer then they had for Lucy or Georgie who stood on the other side of her. It wasn't until she met his eye that he turned his gaze to Susan. Susan also caught him staring, but quickly turned away for a moment before looking again and fighting a smile. Edmund noticed the exchange happening and decided he didn't really like it.

"Neither are you." He said, drawing Caspian's attention away from his sister.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A large Badger said. He was standing, not too far from the group of humans, next to a Dwarf and a skinny tree.

Lucy quickly turned to Lily and smiled. It was nice to be in the company of talking animals once again.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A large mouse said, coming forward so that he stood in front of a smiling Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to her sister.

Quickly, the mouse drew its sword and spun around. "Who said that?" He cried, turning his head from side to side.

Meekly, Lucy looked down at the creature. "Sorry." She apologized, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Uh…" The mouse started to stammer; for he had not known the Valiant Queen had been the offender. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "Courteous," or "Chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." As he finished speaking, he returned his sword to its sheath.

"She will be sure to remember that, noble mouse." Lily assured, resting a hand on her young friends shoulder before bowing slightly. She could tell already that she was going to like that mouse.

Peter looked from Lily and his sister before turning back to the mouse, his smile still on his face. "At least we know some of you can handle a blade."

"Yes, indeed." The mouse chuckled, patting the sword at his side gently. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

Looking around, Lily and Georgie noticed that most of the Narnians around them carried large amounts of swords and other weapons. Both wondered where they could have found such a large number of blades. Surely they hadn't just been lying around.

"Good." Peter said before turning around to face Caspian, his smile leaving his face as he did so. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Caspian looked Peter in the eyes, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "You'll probably be wanting yours back then."

Peter took the sword wordlessly and returned it to its sheath before turning and starting to walk towards the Narnians. Why he was taking the lead when he had no idea where the Narnians camp was, they had no idea. But they followed behind him anyway.

"I wonder if their camp is nearby? After yesterday, I don't think my poor legs can take another day of walking." Lily commented as she fell into step with Lucy.

"Mine either." The young girl agreed.

A familiar voice from below reassured them that there was no need to worry because the camp wasn't that far away. Looking down, the girl's saw that the same mouse from before was walking only a few steps to Lily's left.

"You know, sir mouse, I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Lucy." The young Queen introduced, smiling warmly down at the mouse. "And this is my friend Lily."

The mouse bent low in a bow. "You may call me Reepicheep."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reepicheep." The two girls said in unison, pausing briefly for a moment to curtsy.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine." Reepicheep assured.

The three then slipped into a comfortable silence as they continued to move with the pack. During that silence, the two girls were able to hear some of the other conversations that were going on.

"This Caspian doesn't seem to bad." Georgie was saying to Edmund and Susan only a few people ahead. "I mean. If he stole those supply's from his uncle like the Narnians are saying then he must be alright, right?"

"I think I'm going to wait a bit before I decide if I trust him completely. I mean, we've just met him." Edmund pointed out.

Susan started saying how she was going to trust him for now because the Narnians seemed to like him. This only caused Georgie and Edmund to start teasing her playfully by saying how she liked the prince and that it was wrong because that meant she was cheating on her boyfriend back home. When Susan asked who that was, Georgie kindly informed her that it was the nerdy boy from the newsstand.

Not understanding what her brother was talking about, Lily rolled her eyes and decided it would be best to tune that conversation out. Instead, she turned her attention briefly to Peter and Caspian who were in the lead.

"…good you have troops, but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train…"

But because Peter was just talking strategy right now, something that she thought was boring, she decided to tune that out as well. She was just about to start a conversation with Lucy to pass the time when the Badger form before started talking to Trumpkin in front of her.

"So? What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin listed off quickly.

"So you like them." The other Dwarf said it like a statement.

There was a small paused before Trumpkin answered. "Well enough."

Lily and Lucy turned to one another and shared amused smiles. They knew that no matter how much the Dwarf grumbled, that he liked them deep down.


	10. The How

"Lucy, Lily, come here! You're both going to want to see this." Georgie called after about an hour of walking. Although both girls were a bit tired, they quickly jogged up to the front of the group. And what they saw amazed them.

Not too far away, on the other side of a grassy field, was a large mound of stone and dirt. It was breathtaking to look at. In front of her, Narnians could be seen walking in front of it. Moving quicker, the group started to set off across the field.

When they finally made it to the entrance, they saw that a dozen or so Centaurs had lined up. As the group of humans approached, the Centaurs drew their swords and held them out to create an archway for them to pass under. The Pevensie's paused for a moment before they started forward. Lily and Georgie waited a few seconds as well before following behind a few steps like they had done so many years before. The only different this time was that Caspian walked between the two of them.

Once inside the mound, they walked through a dirt tunnel for a bit before they walked straight into what looked like a workstation. Swords were being forged, armor was being shaped, and everyone was working hard.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said while the others looked around.

Georgie was just about to open his mouth to ask were they were when Susan interrupted him; no one had noticed she had continued walking. "Peter. You may want to see this."

Peter nodded at his sister before leading the others towards the tunnel she had found. It was darker down this hallway and harder to see, so Peter and Georgie grabbed a couple of torches. With the aid of the light, the group was able to see what Susan had wanted them to see. On the walls of the tunnels were large drawings of people. But not just any people.

"It's us." Susan said, although everyone already knew that.

Lily stepped forward for a closer look at one of the scenes on the wall. It was off the Pevensie's coronation. Drawing Lily stood off to the side with drawing Georgie while the Pevensie's stood by their thrones.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked from behind her. Lily turned from the wall to face Caspian, wanting to know the answer.

The expression on the Prince's face was one of surprise. "You don't know?"

When neither the Kings or Queens of old nor their protectors answered, Caspian grabbed another torch and continued down the tunnel with the others following behind. The room he led them to was pitch black. But that situation was quickly taken care of when Caspian touched his torch to a basin like structure that caused fire to spread around the room. With the help of the light, they were able to put together where they were.

In the center of the room sat the Stone Table, still split in half from when Aslan offered himself to the Witch in Edmund and Georgie's place. Behind the Stone Table was a stone sculpture of the Great Lion. Broken pillars were also in the room, but they held none of the focus.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy commented as she ran her hands over the edge of the table gently.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said, feeling uncomfortable with the subject of Aslan. The memory of him not being able to see Aslan in the woods yesterday because he wasn't looking played in the back of his mind.

The groups stood there for a moment in silence before Peter decided he was going to check on the weapons process, Edmund following behind. Lucy wanted to explore and Susan, not wanting to stand in the room anymore, decided that looking around was a good idea and said she would come along.

"I'll come as well." Georgie said. "If you guys go outside, I should be there to help in case anything should happen."

The sisters just shrugged their shoulders and smiled before the three of them left the room leaving Lily and Caspian alone.

"And then there were two." Lily muttered to herself while smiling slightly. "So what is this place?" She asked, speaking over her shoulder before making her way towards one of the many stone sculptures that lined the room. They were all excellently detailed and Lily assumed that each Narnia must have taken a few months to get just right.

Caspian remained behind her, but answer her question in a loud voice so he could be heard over the long distance. "The Narnians call it either Aslan's How or just simply The How. From what I've been told, it was built a few hundred years ago."

"Interesting." Lily mused to herself, moving from one section of sculpture to the next where a unicorn, a faun, and fox stood together. "Is this the only room that leads off from the main opening or are there more tunnels and rooms?" She asked while studying the face of the unicorn.

"We have found a few other tunnels that lead off into different rooms. There is more than enough room to house High King Peter's army." Although there was a bit of a distance between them, Lily could pick up the distaste Caspian had for Peter and couldn't help but shake her head as a small smirk appeared.

Turning away from the sculpture she started to make her way back towards the Prince. "Why don't you show me some of these other tunnels." As an after though she quickly added. "If you don't I might end up getting lost and later found dead or something."

She really wasn't one for large places with many rooms or passageways. It had taken her at least the first few months of living at Cair Paravel for her to learn how to navigate the hallways. And even then it wasn't certain that she would be able to find her way. More than once she would get careless and end up walking into a broom cupboard instead of someone's study or a specific meeting room. But it was only ever in the castle that she had troubles. Leave her in the middle of the woods somewhere and she would be able to find her way back home in a matter of hours depending on how far away she was.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Caspian said, a smile forming on his face. "Follow me."

The next hour or so was spent with Caspian showing Lily many of the other tunnels that branched out from the forge and the rooms that they held or led two. Some were being used to store food, some housed armor and weapons, and some were used as living quarters. Caspian also showed Lily the small room that had been prepared for her, Susan and Lucy to share.

During this time they talked about many things, slowly becoming friends as they learned more about each other. Caspian told Lily about his life and how his uncle was trying to kill him so that he could be King. Lily told Caspian all about her and her brothers training so many years ago and what it was like being a protector. They were just discussing different types of weapons that they had used when they reentered the forge. It wasn't long before Georgie walked up to them, a bored expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Where's Susan and Lucy?"

A sigh escaped the young protectors lips as he met his sisters gaze. "They are in their room resting. Good thing too because I was about to impale myself with my sword."

"Why would you do that?" Now Lily was really confused.

"Because I've just spent the past hour listening to our good friend Susan spouting out facts that I really didn't need to know. I mean, I really don't care about how you carve a sculpture or the types of tools you use."

Laughter spilled from Lily's mouth. She should have known that her brother, who was always getting in trouble at school for not paying attention, has never been able to spend large amounts of time with Susan without wanting to harm himself. He once started knocking his head against a table when she had talked about some historical fact for more ten minutes.

Georgie glared at his sister. "It's not funny." He grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Caspian stood slightly off to the side, turning from one sibling to the next. He wore a confused expression, not really understanding what was going on.

Lily continued to laugh for a few more seconds before straightening up and looking at her brother. She was just opening her mouth to tell him that he just needs to learn how to tune her out when a Faun came running into the forge, heading straight toward Peter and Edmund who stood only a few feet away. The three watched as Peter straightened as the faun started to speak to him.

"I wonder what he's saying." Georgie said, his eyes squinted slightly in concentration.

The Faun had finished reporting his news so it was Peter's turn to speak. The High Kings message was short, however, because the Faun was soon nodding and hurrying off. Peter then said something quick to Edmund before the two brothers started to make their way towards Caspian, Georgie, and Lily.

"I guess we're about to find out." Lily said, watching the two approach.

* * *

_**Authors Note:: **__I already put this on my profile, but I thought I would put it here as well. I have a few ideas for this story but i'm not sure if I should use them or not. So what i'm looking for is maybe someone who is willing to message me, hear my ideas, and let me know what you think. Peter/Lily moment to happen in the next update so get excited for that. Love you all! _


End file.
